1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to camera modules and, particularly, to a compact camera module and a method for assembling the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, camera modules are in widespread use. Camera modules are being combined with various portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, PDAs (personal digital assistants) and computers to be increasingly multi-functional. Furthermore, such camera modules also need to satisfy requirements of compactness, low cost, and excellent optical performance. However, due to narrow space in the camera modules, the requirements are hard to achieve.
Referring to FIGS. 4 and 5, a typical camera module 100 is shown. The camera module 100 includes a lens barrel 102, a holder 104, an image sensor 106, a glass plate 108 and a circuit board 110. The lens barrel 102 has threads 112 defined on an outer wall thereof. The holder 104 has a cavity 114 therein and threads 116 defined on an inner wall thereof. The lens barrel 102 is engaged with the inner wall of the holder 104 by threads. The image sensor 106 is attached to and electrically connected to the circuit board 110. The image sensor 106 is exposed to light. The glass plate 108 covers the image sensor 106. The holder 104 is coupled to the circuit board 110 so as to house the image sensor 106. In this way, the image sensor 106 is protected from dust.
Generally, during assembly of the camera module 100, the holder 104 is attached to the circuit board 110. Therefore, additional surface area of the circuit board 110 has been needed to facilitate sufficient bonding area with the holder 104. This use of valuable circuit board surface has effectively required a larger circuit board 110 to be used, ultimately increasing both the size and cost of the camera module.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a camera module with requirements of compactness and low cost.